The How My Imaginary Spiritual Animal Friends Helped Collection Vol 2
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: This volume will show that my friends really do care when it comes to comforting the victims of war.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Honestly, doing this was a lot of fun because as said before, I wanted to see what would my friends do if a character wished upon a star for them. Well, this is gonna be interesting because for this volume, the stories will take place right after a war where Disney princesses, heros, sidekicks, and animals unite together to face the villians. So basically, we will see how my friends help 5 of the characters involved in the war. I hope you enjoy this and as always thanks for reading amd the support.


	2. The Battle

Introduction:

Have you ever imagined what would happen when your favorite Disney characters goesbto war with the Disney Villian? Well, this story is about just that. Now, to be fair if you can't handle this, I suggest you don't read this but if you want to, be my guest because this is why going to war is complete bullshit. Let's face it, this story isn't going to be easy to read but I suggest you read this because it will show you that sometimes when you declare war, you really don't know what the hell could happen next.

Chapter 1: Before The War Started

For any Disney character who's a good guy, all you want is peace and harmony. However, if you're a villian, all you want to see is the world burned. But life was at first perfect because bad ever happened. That is until the villians did the most unthinkable: they killed King Triton and Princess Ariel. Once the others heard this, they had a emergency meeting. Mickey tried to keep everyone under control but they couldn't keep it together at all.

Chapter 2: They Declared War

Mickey knew the villians did this was because they wanted to send a clear message to them. He then decided to do the one thing no one would ever want to: declare war on the villians. The others decided to support him just because they want revenge and so, it was official they're going to war with the villians. The first they did was to pack everything they got and get as many weapons as they can. There was just one problem: what to do about The Super Sleuths and Christopher Robin. They knew it was too dangerous for them to enter the war. So, thet decided to let Mrs. Jumbo babysit them while the other went to the battle. Once everything was set, they went to the battle while Mrs. Jumbo, The Super Sleuths, and Christopher Robin watched on. Once they found a spot for their base, they built all the tents together and got rest while they could because once the next morning came, not everyone of them wouldn't make it home.

Chapter 3: The Battle Begins

When the next morning arrived, Mickey got his army all set to good and they marched on to confront the villians. Once they got there, they knew it would be a matter of life or death. So without wasting time, they charged at the villians and at first the villians had the upper hand. But once the heroes rallied, they were able to defeat the villians and show them that no one would ever want to fuck with them.

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Suprisingly, only 5 good Disney characters died from the battle while the villian army is all dead and none of them ever made it out alive. Mickey and the others knew this would be the victory that would be remembered as the day they got revenge on the villians for killing King Triton and Princess Ariel. When they returned home, Mrs. Jumbo knew staying home was the right thing to do but she knew the Super Sleuths and Christopher Robin would need help. So, she hoped someone or something would help them.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Once the battle was over, everyone went back to what they did best: being themselves. They know that they lost a few friends during the battle, but the know they will be remembered for their bravery and for being there for the army.

THE END


	3. The Aftermath

Introduction:

Well, this here is the first story of Vol. 2 and we see how my friends help these 5 characters. Now usually, they would meet them in different locations but this time, i've decided that the help them at a base and that's where we will see how they survive the war and how my friends comfort and help them heal.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrive

Before the war ever hapened, Mickey and every Disney character once lived in peace and harmony. Everything was perfect until every Disney villian came together to declare war on them and they had no choice but to go to war witht the villians. At first, the villians thought they had it, but when the good army rallied together, they became unstoppable together and when they charged at the army, they wasted no time and they destroyed and killed all the villians and sure they may have won the war but it came at a terrible price. Most of their friends they loved sadly died in the process and they weren't able to save them and it still haunts them to this day. Back at the base, they knew the war was over but life will never be the same. That night, 5 of the survivors made a wish upon a star hoping they could get a therapy animal to help them. What they didn't know was that their wish was about to come true.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next morning, Mrs. Jumbo was sent to find more therapy animals for the soldiers. When she decided to get a drink, she saw something that would change her and army's life forever. What she saw was 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a black panther who could walk and talk like a human and a white rhino. She just couldn't believe it because she thought it was a dream but really it wasn't a dream at all. Before she could say anything, Hilda started the conversation to saying "Hello Mrs. Jumbo, we heard you were sent to find more therapy animals. You shouldn't worry because we want to help out. Now, if you were wondering what our names are, i'm Hilda and these are friends: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. So yeah, we came here because last night, you and the other 4 survivors made a wish upon a wish upon a star and you got us." Once she was done, Mrs. Jumbo knew they were the ones so she letted them come with her. Once she came back to the base with my friends, the others couldn't believe it because they thought it couldn't happen but it did.

Chapter 3: How My Friends Helped

Once my friends arrived, they were first introduced to Mickey and his friends and when they first saw them, they knew they were the ones perfect for the job abd that they would help Baloo and Mrs. Jumbo as therapy and hopefully more than 2 therapy animals can help the victims. My friends wasted no time and they helped and comfort the victims so did Baloo and Mrs. Jumbo. Once Mickey and his friends have seen what they have been doing, they were suprised by how they actually cared about them and they showed that they would help them with their problems and it was shown that the victims were more open to them becuase my friends would never ignore them but instead listen to them. It was proof that letting them help was a great idea.

Chapter 4: The Way Home

Once Mickey and the gang learned that their home wasn't destroyed, they decided to go on the journey home. Baloo, Mrs. Jumbo, and my friends helped carry the victims and they started their trip home. Along the way, they got to see a lot and they were suprised what the war took from them and it was pretty sad because most of their friends died in battle. Once thet saw their home, Mickey and everyone else was happy because they finally made it back. Before they went back, they thanked my friends for being so helpful and for being brave during this. My friends knew helping them was the right thing to do.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Once they camw back to their home, they decided to put everything back to the way it used to be. Sure they may have lost their friends during the war, but they know they will always be remembered and they even bulit a cementary in honor of the victims. They also knew somewhere out there, whoever makes a wish upon a star, they will get my friends for help, support, and comfort.


	4. Mrs Jumbo's Letter

**Dear Hilda and Friends** ,

I was really glad you came to help me and Baloo in comforting the victims but honestly, I have deicded to send you this letter because I meant to talk about this with you but you were so kind and friendly.

Anyway before I begin, I will warn you that it took me a while to get this written for you so understand that this is from I saw the war. I do hope you enjoy this letter and enjoy reading it.

Before the war ever started, I was a part of the circus but sadly, my son sadly never made it because he died of abuse but I had to move on because if I didn't, I would end up with depression.

Anyway, when I heard that the villians killed King Triton and Princess Ariel, it was terrible because I couldn't believe that they would get away with this. I was at the emergency meeting when it was announced that we were going to war with the villians. I was the only one who opposed it because I knew revenge was not the answer but they never listened to me at all. Everyone was getting ready for the battle but there was one problem: what about The Super Sleuths and Christopher Robin becaus their friends all sadly died. So, they decided to let me babysit them and they waved me goodbye and I knew not all of them would make it home.

While the rest were at the base, I was with Pooh and his friends and well it wasn't so easy for them to move on because they thought they had no one to care about. I did comfort them and it did help a little.

Meanwhile, the others were at the battle against the villians and at first I thought they lost but thankfully they somehow had the guts to win the battle. Once that was over and when they came back, I knew my time with Pooh and his friends was over but the night before I left, I made a wish upon a star for you guys and hopefully it will come true.

I have heard so much about you guys because you've changed so many lives and honestly, I believe you should keep doing it. I believe in you because I know when you help, you really care and that is something you should be proud of. Anyway, I wish you guys the best of luck in the future.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Jumbo


End file.
